shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardine
Bardine is the het ship between Bardock and Gine from the Dragon Ball fandom. Canon Bardock and Gine were one of the only mated Saiyans whose bond was tied by love for each other rather than for reproductive purposes. Bardock was a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leds a small platoon, comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers. His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's team at one point. Together, the team made a living by traveling to various planets, where they decimated the defenses of these civilizations. Bardock was famous for his bravery, even among the Saiyans; he is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed feelings for Bardock, which Bardock eventually reciprocated. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature had also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children, but Bardock did. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz and the second named Kakarot. Kakarot was sent to Earth by Bardock and Gine, where he was renamed Goku. Goku would eventually avenge his parents by defeating Frieza, and would eventually become one of the most legendary heroes of all time. On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission, and both greet each other with a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine remarks that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her uncharacteristic softness rubbed off on him. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a distraught Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously reassures her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic patrolmen. As the pod rockets away, Bardock puts his arm around Gine, and both watch their son leave Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with the rest of the Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. Fanon The shipping is usually done in past stories taking place before the first Dragonball. While Gine gets little backstory she is seen as good support for Bardock. They are usually only shipped with each-other so it does not rivals any other shippings. Fandom FAN FICTION :Bardock/Gine on FanFiction.Net :